Filed
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method for controlling a motor driven power steering (MDPS) system, and more particularly, to a method that changes a rack end stop control section based on the current position of a rack bar of a vehicle.
Discussion of the Background
Examples of a power assisted steering system for reducing a driver's steering force during steering may include a hydraulic power steering system which provides a steering force through a hydraulic pump and a MDPS system that controls a steering force using a driving torque of an electrical motor.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and, therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.